


Skype With Me (We'll Have Matching Skype Names)

by hinatella, quantumgravity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Memes, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Skype, Slow Build, Texting, teen and up for raunchy language, this fic is almost entirely in chat format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatella/pseuds/hinatella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumgravity/pseuds/quantumgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with a hate follow. How did it end up like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Hate Follower

The bright light of his cellphone illuminated his face. He was covered from head to toe in a thick blue comforter despite the warmth of early fall. Lance tapped the ‘like’ button on almost every post, pressing the reblog button after every like. After every few posts he saw on tumblr he’d giggle to himself and give himself a mental pat on the back. God, he was bored. It was three in the morning and he could not sleep, luckily for him it’s a Friday night. 

About forty minutes passed before Lance decided that maybe he should sleep soon before the sun poked through the blinds and into the room. His finger moved, ready to close the app, but the screen scrolled downward instead like his fingers weren’t ready to leave the dashboard yet. And then he saw it.

Right there, on his dash, with over 500 notes of praise, was a stranger’s selfie.

How would Lance describe him in one sentence? Hot but weird hair. Seriously, this boy on his dash is in desperate need of a haircut. The stranger’s camera definitely did not do any justice, the photo was grainy, the black and white filter was a petty attempt at salvaging the several flaws the photo quality had. However, the person in the photo looked perfect, hair terrible, his mullet cascaded down his shoulders, lips pursed into a thin line like smiling was never an option for him, and dark eyes looking directly into the camera. Lance could not stop looking at the photo but he hesitated to tap the like button. Why? He was jealous. He has never come across a selfie with this many notes. 

Lance’s selfies never hit that number, the number of notes never even made their way to the double digits. And the mullet boy’s selfie? Sat there on his dash with the simple caption, “lol”, was able to rack up literal hundreds? It kind of wasn’t fair.

But wait, Lance stopped himself to think, maybe he was just one of those tumblr famous people with an insane amount of liked text posts and an even more insane amount of followers. Yeah, Lance thought, that must’ve been it. He was curious as to just how famous this guy was, why a simple picture with an even simpler captions (it wasn’t even clever like Lance’s captions were, honestly) received so many notes.

He clicked the username  _ rxdpaladin _ , making note of the fact that it was probably a reference to the Voltron comic series, and examined Mr. 500-note-mullet-guy-whatever’s blog. And it was, well, sort of underwhelming. It had a sort of dark aesthetic, the kind a brooding emo teenager would have, with dark grays and deep red hues. The first page of posts weren’t  _ that _ amazing either. A few reblogged text posts, one or two selfies, and personal posts with double digit notes. A quick search through his post archived revealed that rxdpaladin had only been blogging for less than six months too. What?

_ How?! _

Lance has been on the damned site for a few years now, posted personal posts consistently (who wouldn’t be interested in his everyday life when it was filled with his adorable siblings?), filled his blog with fandom memes, and uploaded a selfie at least three times a week. Lance questioned his tumblr fame and it was definitely unfair that he has thirty followers after a few years. 

_ This is fucking unfair. I’m hate following, see how that feels angsty mullet boy _ . Lance thought to himself, angrily tapping the follow button on his phone. He may have given mullet a new follower but it was well into the night to think of such things. He scrolled through the blog once more and then decided that he has better things to do, like go through his dash some more. 

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, a notification flashed on the top of his phone’s screen. 

_ rxdpaladin followed you! _

Lance dropped his phone on his face, the device making an odd noise as it his hit nose. There is no way that this could have happened, would an internet famous kid even bother to follow anyone back? Mullet probably sensed Lance’s bitterness and decided to follow him back out of spite, but that’s probably not the case. 

Lance fired Mullet a mean anonymous messages saying “wow fuck you man.” He immediately saw the reply on his dash, a few question marks and no tags at all. Lance called Mullet “chaotic evil” in his head. Mullet had no tags on his posts, his selfies had horrible captions, and the worst part, there wasn’t an about page in sight. How is Lance supposed to know Mullet’s name and age? What if he was some creep on the internet? What if Mullet was actually 50 years old? Lance knew the last thought was definitely not possible since Mullet appeared to be around the same age as him. 

He decided that it was probably not time to be so petty over something so small. It was 3 in the morning after all, he didn’t want to wake up his family. He continued to scroll through his dead dashboard, constantly refreshing it hoping for some new content to pop up. There was none, though, so he took that as a sign to finally close his phone and go to sleep.

 

✂

 

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. _

Lance cracked an eye open and immediately shut it again when the sunlight from his window hit his face. He heard the buzzing again, coming from his right, and blindly reached over his bedsheets to hold his phone in his hand. In his sleep-addled state, he’d assumed the noise was his phone’s alarm, set for 10am, but it was only 9am, and his alarm was sit set to go off in an hour. So what were the vibrations coming from?

His notification bar at the top of the screen showed the answer; over ten notifications, all from Tumblr. Lance sat up, beaming. Was he finally Tumblr famous? Are people finally seeing the quality of his posts? He opens the app — his fingers can’t move fast enough — and the moment he opens his activity tab, his face fell.

Every single notification was from the same damn person.

_ rxdpaladin liked your post _

_ rxdpaladin liked your photo _

_ rxdpaladin liked your post _

Over and over again. What the fuck.

Some of the notifications ranged from two hours ago to a mere few seconds. Did this guy never sleep? Maybe he lived on the other side of the world. Either way, Mullet had been going through Lance’s blog for a few hours now, stalking his past posts. When he checked the archive of liked posts, he was confused. Those were personal posts and selfies, some taken six months ago, some earlier even. Why was Mullet going through his personal posts and liking everything?

And more importantly,  _ why isn’t he reblogging his selfies instead of liking _ ? Isn’t that, like, tumblr mutual etiquette or something? Mullet guy probably had a ton of followers too! His face could’ve been on the dashboard of hundreds of people.

With annoyance, Lance switched to the home screen and opened the text post feature to rant about this.

 

**2blue4u**

> _ Tfw that one mutual doesnt reblog ur selfies :^))) _

 

He clicked to post, pouting like a child, as though that one post could allow Mullet to get the message and  _ reblog his selfies _ .

His phone buzzed in his hand with another notification, and with wide eyes Lance checked his activities page, half expecting it to be someone else who’d liked his recent text post. But no. It’s not. Of course.

_ rxdpaladin liked your post _

“UGH!” Lance yelled, accidentally dropping his phone on his forehead in the process. He can’t bring himself to care that that will probably bruise because his new mutual was purposely messing with him. He’s sure of it.

 

**Honk Honk!!!!** +1 (780) xxx-xxxx

**Lance:** im tellin u man hes messin w/ me

**Hunk:** who is?

**Lance:** rxdpaladin on tumble!!!   
*tumblr

**Hunk:** who is that?

**Lance:** hes my new mutual we followd each tother last night

BUT LISTEN

HE WONT REBLOG NY OF MY SELFIES???

**Hunk:** so? what’s the problem with that?

**Lance:** HES TUMBLR FAMOUS N HIS DUM SELFIES GET LIKE 10K NOTES

**Hunk:** okay? he’s probably not messing with you but okay lance.

**Lance:** ok then y did he like my new personal post about my mutual not reblogging my shit expalin tht

**Hunk:** he probably doesn’t know it’s you…? maybe he thought it was a different mutual.

**Lance:** WELL HES WRONG

N HAVD YOU SEEN HIS BLOG

**Hunk:** no i have not link me

**Lance:** [ _ http://rxdpaladin.tumblr.com _ ](http://rxdpaladin.tumblr.com) _ LOOK AT HIS BASIC AESTHETIC _

**Hunk:** so he’s a little bit emo don’t get too worked up about him, dude.

**Lance:** why does he get more notes than me??? he has a fukin mullet and i actually look good

**Hunk:** maybe because he looks better than you. Haha. :)

**Lance:** WHAT THE FUCK MAN I THOUHGT YOU WERE MY FRIEND

**Hunk:** oh, i am but this rxdpaladdin guy looks better than you imo

**Lance:** i;m blocking ur number   
this is slander

NO WAIT

I HVE THE PERFECT PUNISHMNT

 

 **Lance changed Honk Honk!!!!** **to Ex-Friend** +1 (780) xxx-xxxx

 

**Hunk:** i don’t even know what you did but that sure sounds bad

**Lance:** UR DEAD TO ME

**Hunk:** aww, come on lance now who’s gonna come with me to the engineering fair? we’re not in the same department but you always have fun watching mechanical engineering’s robots give you candy :(

**Lance:** ………...fine

but im only goin for the candy dont get the wrong idea

**Hunk:** uhuh, sure come on, buddy :(

**Lance:** ugggh i cant stay mad at u

ur the worst

**Hunk:** you know i’m not and btw, i found a voltron net join it with me?

**Lance:** VOLTRON NET?? LINK ME

IM SO DOWN

**Hunk:** [ http://black-paladin-1.tumblr.com/post/42069666/black-paladin-1/lookin-for-voltron-net-memebers ](http://blackpaladaddy.tumblr.com/post/42069666/blackpaladaddy/lookin-for-voltron-net-memebers)

**Lance:** IM SIGNING UP RIHGT NOW

rock the chat w/ my expert voltron knowledge B)

**Hunk:** i just signed up a few minutes ago! i hope we both get in

**Lance:** why wouldnt they accept me im the biggest coltron fan its 90% of my blog content

**Hunk:** 1.) you misspelled voltron 2.) your blog is filled with memes 3.) you’re pretty loud online, it’s scary

**Lance:** 1\. since when were u grammar police 2. ur url is voltronmemes?? whos the real memer here 3. im not denying that 

**Hunk:** now, misspelling voltron is a personal offense and at least the url landed into the right hands, not yours lmao

**Lance:** fuk u man u kno i wanted that url u arent even that big a memer

**Hunk:** are you sure about that?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lance:** sT OP

Read at 9:27 a.m.

✂

 

A few days have passed since Lance turned in an application for the Voltron Network. He wondered how long it would take for his application to be read, it’s not like the post received over 50 notes. He should’ve been accepted by now. It could’ve received over a hundred notes if only Mullet reblogged it. Lance was positive he saw the post on his dash, Mullet definitely tapped the like button when Lance reblogged it. Why is this emo so obsessed with Lance anyways?

He felt the table of his desk vibrate, it was probably rxdpaladin liking one of his selfies  _ again. _ Just how obsessed is Mullet with Lance? To his surprise, it wasn’t a notification from Mullet but an ask he’s been hoping to pop up in his inbox.

 

**black-paladin-1 asked you:**

_ Hey! You’ve been accepted into the Voltron Network! :) If you want to join our Skype chat, please reply with your Skype username and I’ll add all of you in soon! xoxo Shiro _


	2. Welcome to Voltron Net

**Shiro created Untitled Conversation**

4:19 pm

 

**Shiro changed topic to “Voltron Net!”**

4:20 pm

 

**Shiro added ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance), never gonna give you herpes, CP 5000 PIDGEotto, donkey zarkong, sweet bbq jesus, the cars go HUNK!, keith123, dat dankmemester boi,  alluring allura, coranic the mechanic, paladaddy, shay, BIG DICK BEE, rax-a-max, The pepe memelord,** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),** **jeb bush sexual**

4:23 pm

 

**Shiro**

    Hi! Welcome to Voltron Net. :)

**the cars go HUNK!**

    hello!

**Shiro**

    It would be great if all of you introduced yourselves! I want to get to know all of you :)

    My name’s Shiro and my url is black-paladin-1!

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i’m hunk! it’s nice to meet you all! my tumblr url is voltronmemes

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    my name’s pidge and my url is ridgepidge nice to meet y’all

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    YOOO WHADDUP IM LANCE THE BEST VOLTRON FAN

    FOLLOW 2BLUE4U FR QUALITY CONTENT

**the cars go HUNK!**

    he’s lying, his content isn’t that quality

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    i can already see tbh

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wow

**coranic the mechanic**

    Hey mates! I’m Coran and my tumblr url is coranbluenumber5lipstick~

**Shiro**

    ...is that a Spongebob Squarepants reference?

**coranic the mechanic**

    Yes, yes it is xD

**the cars go HUNK!**

    amazing

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    change ur url lmao

**coranic the mechanic**

    Why?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    do i even have to explain smh

**alluring allura**

    I’m Allura! I draw fanart and post them at allura-arts. Feel free to check them out ❤

**Shiro**

    It’s nice to meet all of you! Now for the members who haven’t introduced themselves yet…

**coranic the mechanic**

    Well, I need to know what’s wrong with my url! >:(

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    its pretty lame my dude

**coranic the mechanic**

    WHAT?!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ur pun game is weak

    heres a better url idea

    coranya

**coranic the mechanic**

    I’m sorry, what?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    like...u kno nya

**the cars go HUNK!**

    lance.

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    hey shiro can u promote me to admin pls?

**Shiro**

    why?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    just do it pls

**Shiro promoted CP 5000 PIDGEotto to administrator**

4:49 pm

 

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto ejected ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

4:50 pm

**the cars go HUNK!**

    oh my god

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    he deserved it

**alluring allura**

    Honestly, that was bad.

**Shiro**

    Pidge no.

**Shiro added ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance) to the chat**

4:52 pm

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    FIGHT ME PIIDGE

**keith123**

    lol hi voltorn net

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    who r u

**Shiro**

    Name and url please keith123 :)

**keith123**

    im keith

    rxdpaladin on tumblr

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wjat

    WHAT

    ITS U OMG

    WTF

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    calm ur tits lance

    hi keith

**keith123**

    ?

    hi lol

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    MULLET

**the cars go HUNK!**

    that’s not his name you dork. hi btw!

**keith123**

    i dont even kno u

**Shiro**

    Hi Keith! :)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    YEA U DO WERE MUTUTALS ON TUMBLR

    IM 2BLUE4U

**keith123**

    oh u

    the one who posts selfies everyday?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    YEA THAT;S ME

    y do u never reblog things

**keith123**

    not my aesthetic

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    r u saying my face isnt ur aesthetic

**keith123**

    basically

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto** plays london bridge by fergie

5:03 pm

**the cars go HUNK!**

    HAHAHA GET WRECKED LANCE

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    I HATE ALL OF U WTF

**keith123**

    lol

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i dont need this negativ environment

    bye

**Shiro**

    No Lance, stay. :(

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    im being bullied :((((

    hey shiro can i hve admin rights

**Shiro**

    No.

    Pidge already has too much power. I don’t trust you.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    :(

 

**Friday**

 

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto** BUSTS DOWN DOOR

8:18 pm

 

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    voltron updated!!!!!!!

**the cars go HUNK!**

    nice!

**coranic the mechanic**

    Way ahead of you! I’ve read over the new chapter twice and I have a theory!

**Shiro**

    Already? It’s just been up for a few hours.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    lmao nerd

**coranic the mechanic**

    Listen guys, I am convinced that the red paladin is part galra!

**keith123**

    how?

_✏️ coranic the mechanic is typing…_

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    are we not gonna talk about how the green paladin is Really Cool™

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    nah dude blue is the coolest

**keith123**

    blue is obnoxious

    red is best paladin

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    how???? he’s probably galra lmao

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i think the yellow paladin is pretty nice

**Shiro**

    Please don’t fight over this. We can all agree that the black paladin is the best. :)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u all have shit taste imo

**keith123**

    lol

    ur the one with shit taste lance

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    fight me keith

**the cars go HUNK!**

    has anyone noticed how coran hasn’t said anything this whole time…

**keith123**

    meet me in the fuckin pit lance

_✏️ coranic the mechanic is typing…_

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    he’s still typing jesus fuck

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    is he writing a gd essay

**Shiro**

    Pidge, language.

    Also, I think he is. He probably has this long, well thought out theory.

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    jesus heck

**Shiro**

    Better.

**coranic the mechanic**

    It’s only speculation, and I’ve had my suspicions since Chapter 7, but I believe this current chapter may prove this theory! For instance, on page 27, panel 4, we can see a glimpse of the red paladin onboard the galra’s ship, within the room of quintessence jars, the red paladin’s hand turned purple after the witch zapped his hand! I don’t think it was a burn since burns look totally different. And, and! When the red paladin was fighting Zarkon, he said “you fight like a galra soldier.” That says a lot! Also, let's not forget that, in the previous chapter, as the paladins were breaking into a Galra ship, the red paladin was able to shut the hangar doors by pressing his hand print against the screen. Now, his is only a hunch, but I do believe that only Galrans are able to use this.

**the cars go HUNK!**

    that...kind of makes sense

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    i never thought about it that way…

**alluring allura**

    Don’t spoil the chapter! I was busying making fanart

**Shiro**

    I haven’t read it yet!

    Show us the finished product, Allura :)

**alluring allura**

    I’ll be sure to!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u fake fans need to hop on t

    *it

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    i wanna see your fanart allura!!!!

**alluring allura**

    :D

**keith123**

    i wanna see it too

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    what r u drawing anyway

**alluring allura**

    The best character in the comics!

**keith123**

    who? is it ur fav?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    its blue right

**alluring allura**

    Um, no.

**keith123**

    then is it red?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    green?

**the cars go HUNK!**

    yellow is the best one!

**Alluring allura**

    You’re all forgetting the best character.

    The princess obviously

**coranic the mechanic**

    But the princess’s assistant is the best!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    did u not see blues SUCK MOVES

**keith123**

    yeah lol his moves suck

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    *SICK

    STFU KEITH

**keith123**

    lol

**Shiro**

    I finally read the new chapter!

    Lance, Keith, no fighting please. I made this group for _peaceful_ converse shoes

    *conversation

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    HE STARTED IT

    LMAOOOO

    CONVERSE SHOES

 

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto** changed the topic to “peaceful converse shoes”

10:59 pm

**keith123**

    haha lol

    im just telling the truth lance

**the cars go HUNK!**

    hahaha

**coranic the mechanic**

    Hahaha! xD

 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)** WHO UP

3:02am

 

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    i am but im going to bed gn

**keith123**

    im here

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    o cya pidge

    ofc ur up keith u never sleep

**keith123**

    i have a lab report to do stfu

    why r u even awake

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ew homeworrk

    im messin around on tumblr

    hw is 4 squares

**keith123**

    lol who even goes on tumblr at 3

    what a loser

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ECXUSE ME

    UR UP ALL THE TIME LIKING MY POSTS

    u creep

    unless u actually live on the other side of the world

    but ur still a creep for liking my old things who even does tht

**keith123**

    ur the one obsessed with wanted me reblogging ur selfies

    also am i not allowed to like ur posts? then i wont give u the attention u thirst for

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    pls  like i care

    crpep

    *crepe

    *CREE[

**keith123**

    u cant even type coherently

    go to bed u dumbass

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ur not the boss of me mullet man

**keith123**

    stop calling me that

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    mullet man :^)

**keith123**

    why am i even talking to u

    i have better things to do

    bye

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    FINE THEN

    BYE

    MUFFIN MAN

    *MULLET

**keith123**

    lance just stop trying

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    FINE im going to bed if ur gonna continue bein a lameo

    have fun w/ ur lab report or whatever

**keith123**

    k

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    COME BACK HERE IM NOT DONE YET

    DONT “K” ME

    FUKCR

 

_*keith123 is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! we hope you enjoyed it!  
> & thank you so much for the comments and kudos from chapter. we were up the first night refreshing like crazy, it was so exciting!!  
> tune in next week for more klance shenanigans. [finger guns]


	3. Kiss Goodbye

**rxdpaladin**

> That one mutual is so annoying lol

 

Lance’s phone vibrated while he was in the shower, he was singing loudly to one of Beyonce’s songs. His off-key singing to Single Ladies filled the house, luckily no one in his family minded him since it was a common occurrence. He turned the knob of the faucet then dried himself off to check whatever notification he received

 

**we're friends again** +1(780) xxx-xxxx

**Hunk:** hey lance, check out keith's new post

**Lance:** the one abt the annoying mutual??

**Hunk:** yeah, do you know who it's about?

**Lance:** no..? am i suppose to

**Hunk:** well yeah, duh. it's about you

**Lance:** WHAT

WHT DO U MEAN ITS ABOUT ME

IM NOTANNOYING THO

**Hunk:** okay if that makes you feel better

i’m just sayin since you've been pretty annoying to keith at least

**Lance:** wht does that lol mean is he being passive agressive

IS HE SRS

I CANT TELL

**Hunk:** umm… i’m pretty sure he's being serious about it

he uses lol unironically

**Lance:** how can u tell tho u dont kno him

what if he actulaly lols irl

**Hunk:** he has an emo aesthetic blog.

he probably uses lol because he has nothing else to say

**Lance:** LAME

if he has 2 vague me he can just @ me mf

im gonna tell him 2come fight me

**Hunk:** you vagued him a week ago.

**Lance:** THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT

ITS PERSONLA

WE KNO EACH OTHER kinda

**Hunk:** yeah, kinda

you know the post has a billion notes by now

how are you going to take him down anyways

**Lance:** ILL

THINK OF SMTHG

EVENTUALLY

_Read at 4:20 pm_

 

**2blue4u**

> Tfw that one mutual vagues u :))))

 

A few minutes pass before Lance received a notification for his tumblr post.

 

_rxdpaladin replied to your post: who is this about?_

 

Lance was ready to swallow his phone whole. His fingers hastily typed a reply to Keith's question.

 

**“rxdpaladin: who is this about?”**

**2blue4u**

>   _you_ dont need 2 know (:

 

**peaceful converse shoes**

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    do u guys sense that

**Shiro**

    Sense what?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    the tension in the air

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WHERE S KEITH

    U FUK

    SQUARE UP

**keith123**

    what do u want from me

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    @ ME U SPINELESS DISHRAG

**keith123**

    what r u even talking about

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    brb i need popcorn

**the cars go HUNK!**

    calm down you guys….

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    I KNO THAT VAGUE WAS ABT ME

    HUNK TOLD ME

**the cars go HUNK!**

    DON’T DRAG ME UNDER THE BUS

**Shiro**

    You kids better settle down.

**keith123**

    oh that

    lol

    yeah lance u r fucking annoying

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u dont kno annoying till uve spoken to urself tbfh

**Shiro**

    Please stop.

**keith123**

    wow

    must hurt looking in the mirror everyday when all u see is shit

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    OooooOOOOH SHIT

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    KAY U KNO WHAT

    TURN ON UR LOCATION

**keith123**

    no fuck off

**Shiro**

    So… how was your day, Hunk?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i see how it is

    ur too scared

**the cars go HUNK!**

    pretty good shiro! got a lot of work done luckily

**keith123**

    i dont trust u

    what if ur some criminal out 2 get me

**Shiro**

    Really? That's good to know! I haven't had a productive day myself.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    my face is too good to end up in mugshots lbr here

**the cars go HUNK!**

    you should probably get whatever is it you need done out of the way

**keith123**

    all ur selfies are mugshots lol

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    u guys are such babies

**Shiro**

    Yeah, for sure! College is hard and too much work, what grade are you in?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u have the hairstyle criminals wear u cant talk

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i’m a college freshman actually! you a freshman too?

**keith123**

    shut the fuck up

    at least i actually have eyebrows

**Shiro**

    Oh cool. I'm actually a senior. :)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    and those rats on ur forehead u call eyebrows r better??

**keith123**

    i have what they call an ‘eyebrow game’ u browless fuck

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    u 2 are already in college??

    am i the youngest one here??

**the cars go HUNK!**

    wait, what grade is everyone else in?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    im a high school senior

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    eyebrow game mor like eyebrow LAME amirite

    i dont need school when i hAVE MEMES

**the cars go HUNK!**

    we go to the same uni ya dummy

**keith123**

    im a college freshman too

**coranic the mechanic**

    I'm sorry I haven't been online lately!

    Anyways I'm in my first year of graduate studies :3

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    lmao pidge is the chat baby

    gross

    grad school

**keith123**

    what department are u college kids in?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    im what the kids call

    an artise B)

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    wow

    thanks for including me in the convo

**keith123**

    ok then what r u planning for college then

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i'm majoring in engineering! It’s pretty interesting

    yeah pidge, what are you planning? if you’re going

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    oh same!!!

    i’m going into engineering too!!!

**the cars go HUNK!**

    whoa seriously? what branch?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

yeah!!!!!

    i’m planning to go into nanoengineering or computer engineering

    which kind are u taking?

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i still can’t decide between bio and mechanical engineering

    but hey that’s awesome pidge!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

check out these nerds

**keith123**

ur the only non-science related major here u art nerd

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    o yea? so what ur some science dork too??

**keith123**

    first of all im not a dork

    second yea i am

    i cant decide between majoring in physics or chem

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

ew

    scence dorks

    all of u

**Shiro**

    Lance, don’t start another fight with Keith.

    Also, I’m a psychology major! :)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    IM NOT

    Y IS EVERY1 A SCEINCE DORK

    I BET ALLURA ISNT i can count on her

**the cars go HUNK!**

    Not everyone is allergic to science like you mr. took chem twice in high school because you couldn’t be bothered to do the work the first time around

**coranic the mechanic**

Hahaha xD why are you guys all fighting about this?

    I’m a med student!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    hUNK

    WE DOTN NEED TO BRING THAT UP

**keith123**

ha

    chem was one of the classes i got an A+ in lol

**the cars go HUNK!**

oh that’s really neat coran!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

fuk u keith no one asked

**keith123**

well u clearly needed to know since u failed it

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    lmao lance failed chem

    and same keith

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

OK GREAT

UR ALL SMART!! U DONT NEED TO TUB IT IN

    GOD

**Shiro**

Aww come on Lance. You’re smart at something too!

    Probably not the sciences but there’s definitely something you’re good at :)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i ddint realize this was the science symposium  4 sceince dweebs

**the cars go HUNK!**

    lance, please

you’re into art! and you’re amazing at it! that counts for something

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    aw thanks hunk u always kno what 2 say 2 cheer me up

**alluring allura**

Lance! You’re into art as well?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ALLURA

    MY MAIN ART BRO

    MY LEONARDO BROVINCI

    MY MICHELANGELBRO

MY PICASBRO

**alluring allura**

…..

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    jesus fuck chill

**Shiro**

Please watch your language.

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    jesus f***

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    these NERDS r majorin in the sciences we’re the only cool ones here

    we artists gotta stick together u feel

**alluring allura**

    Um….see about that

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ??????

    wait

    no

    nO

**alluring allura**

Sorry Lance, art is only a hobby…

I’m actually a political science major

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

NOT U 2

    AM I THE ONLY COOL ONE LEFT

    WOH WILL HELP ME SAVE THSI NERDFEST

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    maybe the people who like

    never talk in the chat

**Shiro**

Yeah, where are they?

    I added them in with the hope that they’ll talk regularly.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WHERE R U GUYS

    SAVE US

    SAVE US DONKEY ZARKONG N OTHERs

 

**donkey zarkong has left the chat**

6:49 pm

 

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

rip

**the cars go HUNK!**

look what you did

**keith123**

lol rip

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    THANKS 4 NOTHIN ASSHOLE

**keith123**

    now look what u did lance

    your obnoxious personality drove them away

    good job asshole

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

u wanna fukin go

**the cars go HUNK!**

    here they go again…

**keith123**

ew

    lol no

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    2 chicken? its cool i get it

    :^)

**keith123**

    chicken?

    fight me right here right now

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    LEST GO

    ILL TAKE U DOWN SON

**keith123**

    probably not worth the effort

    ur too weak

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    whtevr u say

    all im hearin is

    “o lance ur so strong i could never fight u so ill forfeit”

**keith123**

what i hear is

    “im really obnoxious and i can take anyone down even though i cant”

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    “IM SO EMO IM TOO BUSY BROODING 2 FGIHT”

**keith123**

“no one is paying attention to me so i need to fight someone”

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

WELL IM

    WHATEEVR

    WHO ASKED U MULLET MAN

**the cars go HUNK!**

    please calm down you guys….

**keith123**

    i guess i win this one lol

**Shiro**

Please behave...

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    nO ONE SAID UR WINNING ANYTHIGN SIT DOWN

    kieth started it

**keith123**

well u clearly suck

    i win by default

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ur face sucks i bet all those notes r bought

**keith123**

who has money for that when im a college student

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok...ok tru

**the cars go HUNK!**

    are you two finally going to stop??

**keith123**

at least i get notes on my selfies

**the cars go HUNK!**

    aaand it’s ruined

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    KIETH does hav a single nice bone in his body

    LOOK AT THIS HE;S BULLYIN ME

    IM JSUT AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER DONT LET HIM GET AWAY W/ THIS HUNK

**keith123**

    yes thanks i have a nice bone in my body

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

FUK U u kno what i meant mf

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i refuse to take part in this

    you guys drove everyone else away

**keith123**

    yeah u r complimenting me

    thanks

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ILL kick ur ass  i s2g

**keith123**

i’ll kick ur ass into space

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

id like 2 see u try emo fuckr

**keith123**

k voldemort brows

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WEasel hair

**keith123**

shut ur trap lint licker

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    no u tool bag

**keith123**

jive turkey

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ass eater

**keith123**

    howd u know im gay

    ninny muggins

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ??? i had no idea

    dill wagon

**keith123**

k mouth breather

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    douche waffle

**Shiro**

    Please… no more fighting you guys are driving everyone away

**keith123**

    Sausage wallet

**the cars go HUNK!**

    i don’t think they’re stopping anytime soon

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

tit muncher

**keith123**

pickle wrinkler

**Shiro**

If you guys don’t stop I’ll have to kick the two of you out of the group.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    foot lciker

**keith123**

    assclown

**Shiro**

Say goodbye.

 

**Shiro ejected ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

7:32 pm

 

**Shiro ejected keith123**

7:32 pm

**the cars go HUNK!**

    a moment of silence for the lost members of this chat

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

it’s finally over

**Shiro**

They’re not allowed to come back unless they make up.

    No one can dad them back in until that happens.

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    “dad them back”

**the cars go HUNK!**

    okay...dad?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto** changed the topic to “dad them back”

7:34 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this week's chapter!! next week, things get marginally gay (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞
> 
> thank you to bre (@q0_0m) for help posting this chapter since the writers weren't able to. you're a blessing ily!!


	4. A Bonding Moment

**Daft Hunk** +1(780) xxx-xxxx

 

**Lance:** if u lov me ull add me back into the chat

**Hunk:** shiro said no, so i’m not gonna

**Lance:** PLS

PLS ADD ME BACK

**Hunk:** did you make up with keith then?

**Lance:** uh…..yes……?

**Hunk:** you’re lying aren’t you

**Lance:** u dont kno that

**Hunk:** it’s pretty obvious

plus keith’s mood message on skype says “lance is such a fucking baby”

**Lance:** OKAY...okay so i was lying

BUT HE PROBABYL DOESNT WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYWAYS 

HE THNIKS IM ANNOYING

SO

**Hunk:** then you start talking to him.

**Lance:** nah

**Hunk:** do you want to get added back into the chat or not

**Lance:** not whn these UNREASONABLE DEMANDS R INVOLVED

**Hunk:** lance…

i’ll block your number if you don’t talk to keith

**Lance:** NO

DONT

OK

_ Read at 7:46 pm _

 

Lance tossed his phone aside with a groan once the conversation with Hunk stopped, and opened his laptop to get on Skype.

 

_ This is stupid, _ he thought.  _ Why do I have to go down with this  _ asshole.

 

He clicked the Voltron Net chat in search of Keith’s username, frowning when he noticed the box to type messages in was greyed out, and selected the “Add to Contacts” option. Before he did anything else, a message suddenly popped up in the private chat.

 

_ Hi  _ **_~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)_ ** _ , I'd like to add you as a contact. _

7:58 pm

 

And the message was sent by...keith123? Lance had to stop and glance around his room, towards his window, convinced that Keith was watching or something because that was just uncanny. When he reassured himself that Keith wasn’t standing outside (of course not), he turned back to his computer screen and accepted the request.

 

**keith123** has shared contact details with  **~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)** .

8:01 pm

 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ?????

**keith123**

    pretend we made up and we’re ok i wanna be back in the chat

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i would if hunk didnt hav some sort of lie dectector in his brain

    ur mood message doesnt help either geniujs

**keith123**

    k fine

    i changed it

    “me and lance r ok now”

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u rly think thatll work

    do u rly

**keith123**

    well yea

    what else am i supposed to write

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    “me n lance r basically bros now + hes cooler than me”

**keith123**

    no

    that fucking sucks

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok hear me out

    theyll kno we made up bc ud never admit that if we didnt

**keith123**

    there is no way in hell im saying that bullshit

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    do u have a better idea then

**keith123**

    we actually make up

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    but how

**keith123**

    u can start by apologising

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i did nothng wrong??

    us gettin kicked out was ur fault

**keith123**

    what r u talking about

    it’s ur fault u did start it

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    U CALLED ME VOLDEMORT EYEBROWS

**keith123**

    u accused me of buying my notes

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    maybe if u didnt vague me we wouldve been fine

    we couldve been pals

    little did i kno ur just mean

**keith123**

    that vague was bc

    u r fucking annoying

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    well u arent a walk in the park either u fuk

**keith123**

    maybe if u stop insulting me for once u asshole

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    LOOK WHAT UR DOIN NOW

_     ASSHOLE _

**keith123**

    okay if we really want to be back in the chat we should stop

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    right….

    so how do we do ths

**keith123**

    well

    im not sure

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    we could

    idk

    get to kno each other

**keith123**

    k

    why are u annoying

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wow

    can u not 

    for just 1 second

**keith123**

    lol

    i was kidding

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    no offense bt ur jokes suck

**keith123**

    how about u stop for a fucking second

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    we;re doin a bad job tryin to make up

    what r ur hobbies

**keith123**

    im in my uni’s fencing club

    obviously i do fencing

    u? 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i didnt expect that answer hly shit

    i draw sometimes

**keith123**

    i guessed so

    u r an art student

    can i see ur art?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    YEA

    1 SEC

**_~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)_ ** _ sent a picture _

8:38 pm

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i made this 4 my color & composition class a few weeks ago B)

**keith123**

    woah

    that’s really cool lance

    i like it

    can u show me more?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    TOTALY I;LL GET MY SKETCHBOOK

    i meAN

    yea sure whatevs

**_~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)_ ** _ sent a picture _

8:50 pm

**_~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)_ ** _ sent a picture _

8:50 pm

**_~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)_ ** _ sent a picture _

8:50 pm

**keith123**

    wow

    those are really good

    turns out there’s something ur good at other than insulting me

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    im great at a lot of things u just dont kno yet

    hey i cant be the only one sendin pics here

**keith123**

    what do u even want me to send?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ur in college right

    r u in a dorm??

    u should send a pic

    i bet ur walls r filled w/ emo aesthetic

**keith123**

    yea i dorm

    and shut up lemme take a picture

**keith123** sent his location

8:59 pm

**keith123**

    shit

    how do u remove that previous message 

    fuck

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    what th

    wait a fuckin minute

    Y R U AT MY CAMPUS

**keith123**

    what r u saying

    DONT TELL ME U GO TO THIS UNIVERSITY

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    R U STALKING ME

**keith123**

    are u a dumbass

    i just said im dorming

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WE GO TO THE SMAE UNI????????

**keith123**

    no shit sherlock

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    HOLY SHTI

    Y DIDNT U SAY ANYTHIGN BEFORE

**keith123**

    im not giving my location to an internet stranger on purpose

    i sent my location accidentally

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i cnat believe this

    i gotta tell hunk about this

    o man this is wild

    lmfao wht a noob move

**keith123**

    shut up

    im not gonna let u find me

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    i have ur address (^:

    no worries tho i have better things to do than stare at the walls of ur tiny dorm

**keith123**

    like what?

    insult me to make urself feel better

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    fuk u

    i can b a good guy

**keith123**

    sure

    whatever u say

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ur just kinda decent

    sorta

    barely

**keith123**

    thanks i guess

    do u think theyll let us back in the chat

    i can kinda tolerate u now

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    gee thanks

    ur a real pal

    we barely got to kno each other tho all i kno is that u play with swords n we go 2 the same uni

**keith123**

    jeez

    what else do u want from me

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WIAT i hav a great idea

    lets play 20 questions

**keith123**

    that of all things

    k let’s play

    u start

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    uh

    whats smthg u enjoy doin w/ ur mouth

**keith123**

    eating

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    eatin what to

**keith123**

    food obviously

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok nvm ur hopeles

    ur turn

**keith123**

    why did u become an art major

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    that question is so boring i feel like im bein intervewd

    but if u gotta kno

    arts the only thing that didnt make me wanna quit

**keith123**

    quit what?

    its better than the questions youve been asking

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    quit like

    science n math

    i wasnt bad i those thaey just bored me to tears

**keith123**

    didnt hunk say u failed chem twice

    and u mean crying right?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    IT WAS 1 TIME

    I FAILED ONCE

    I DDINT CRY Y WOULD I

**keith123**

    u sound defensive 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    iM NOT

**keith123**

    k whatever lance

    it’s ur turn for the question

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    r u far from home?? where does ur family live?

**keith123**

    i dont really have a home

    it’s personal

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    oh…

    ok ur turn then

**keith123**

    are u staying with ur family?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    yea man on campus housing s 2 expensive

    gotta save up for when i become a famous artist u kno

**keith123**

    good point

    whats ur family like

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    big loud n they dont kno the meaning of personal space

    but i love em anyway

**keith123**

    must be nice

    ur turn

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    see ths was a good idea

    ur having too much fun w/ this

 

✂

 

**dad them back**

 

**Shiro added keith123 and ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

10:17 am

 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WHADDUP

    DID U ALL MISS ME

**keith123**

    im finally back thank god

    talking one on one with lance was hell

**Shiro**

    Keith, you better not start this.

    Also, yes we did Lance.

**the cars go HUNK!**

    welcome back!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    I THOUHGT WE WERE GOOD KEITH

    TRAITR

**keith123**

    lol

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    isn’t it interesting how they made up several hours after getting kicked  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

    what happened in the PMs?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    nothing??? we talked??

    what r u implying

**the cars go HUNK!**

    ohoho  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**keith123**

    what r u talking about?

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

_     ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh you know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ??????

    no we dont u arent explaining anything???

**Shiro**

    You’ll both find out one day.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    what

    hunk explian

**the cars go HUNK!**

    iiit’s not important right now

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    y is every1 being so VAGUE

    KIETH DO U KNO

**keith123**

    i dont get it either

    whats goin on

**CP 5000 PIDGEotto**

    like shiro said

    youll find out

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    what r u planning i dont trust this

**Shiro**

    We’re not planning anything.

    Trust me.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok

    sounds fake bbut ok

    whats up w/ the chat name btw

**Shiro**

    A bad typo.

**the cars go HUNK!**

    shiro is chat dad now, didn’t you hear?

**keith123**

    i didnt hear

    it suits him

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    lmao ikr 

  
  


✂

 

**keith123 updated his mood message:** lance is fun to talk to

  
  


Lance was getting ready to close his laptop and leave for his afternoon class when he saw the message on his Skype home page. That was unexpected. He didn’t think Keith would ever genuinely compliment him, yet there it was. Lance had to bite his lip to stop from smiling too hard as he shut his laptop’s lid and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! im sorry this is so late but it's still technically thursday (it's 11 MST rn!)  
> thanks for all the comments and kudos youre all so sweet <3


	5. Emoticon War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS PALS  
> the link is real this time i promise

Despite a couple of weeks passing since Keith and Lance were added back into the chat, they still maintained regular contact. Most of their messages being playful banter between the two or an actual conversation (which they found pretty hard to maintain because they’d begin arguing over the smallest things). 

Beyond the silly arguments, though, Keith and Lance really started to bond over little things, like the few classes they shared as college freshman, or their shared interest in Voltron (Lance swore he was a bigger fan than Keith, and Keith would contest that every time), or their mutual hate for that dumb club across the way from campus that plays bad music. After a while, Lance felt like he had become pretty good friends with Keith. He’s even started reblogging Keith’s selfies, which was a right only reserved for his friends. Nevermind the fact that they’re all tagged “ _ decent dumbass _ ”. Maybe Lance could just ignore the fact that he feels a tad bit agitated when Keith only likes his selfies, leaving his slightly blurry pictures unnoticed by Keith’s swarm of followers. 

  
  


**my name is sirigane d'arkness dementia ravenway takashi**

**Wednesday**

 

**Shiro**

    Every time I look at the chat title, I kinda regret adding these kind of people into the chat.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u lov us

    me mostly

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) shiro ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) love us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**uptown HUNK you up**

    ʸ(➜◡ु⚈᷉)♡⃛

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    (✿ ♥‿♥)

**Shiro**

    <3

    Okay, where are you getting these?

**uptown HUNK you up**

    ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**keith**

    ???

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok srsly wahts the deal

    where r u gettin the cool lennys

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    <http://japaneseemoticons.me/>

**uptown HUNK you up**

    ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ᕗ

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    !!!!!! (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ 

    AYYY LMAO

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    (｀ڼ´)

**keith**

    ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

    look its a raise ur dinger party

    *donger

**uptown HUNK you up**

    lance, please (`へ´*)ノ

**Shiro**

    Oh this one’s cute! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**coranic the mechanic**

    (•̀o•́)ง

**alluring allura**

    I think this one’s adorable ( ˘ ³˘)❤

**uptown HUNK you up**

    ( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    theyre ok but have u seen the 1s on the meme page tho

    [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]

    FAV

**keith**

    lance no

    (=｀ェ´=)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    lance yes

    whats that spose to be

**keith**

    a cat

    what else ~(=^‥^)/

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    lol wow cute

    i guess u could say 

    theyre nyamojis

 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge) ejected** **~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

9:03 pm

 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    good riddance

**Shiro**

    Pidge. (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

**uptown HUNK you up**

    (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    (⊃д⊂)

 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge) added** **~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

9:05 pm

 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WTFF PIDGE STPO

    FUCKIN FIGHT ME (ง •̀_•́)ง 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    FUCKING COME AT ME LANCE (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

**Shiro**

    Pidge, watch your language. ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

***** FUDGING COME AT ME LANCE (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ILL KCIK UR SHORT ASS Σ(ﾟ∀´(┗┐ヽ(･∀･ )ﾉ 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME PAINT SNIFFER Щ(ಠ益ಠЩ)

**keith**

    i bet pidge would win lol

**Shiro**

    Lance, stop. Pidge, please censor yourself.

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    **WHAT THE @#$%^&* DID YOU JUST CALL ME PAINT SNIFFER Щ(ಠ益ಠЩ)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    PODGE STARTED IT

    U WNNA GO 2 KEITH

    I CAN TAKE ON BOTH OF U AT OCNE

**Shiro**

    God, please. Stop.

**keith**

    let’s fucking go ((╬ಠิ﹏ಠิ))

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    the sexual tension’s rising i’m getting tf outta here ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**uptown HUNK you up**

_     gross  _ (๑-﹏-๑)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WTH BYE PIDGE

    MEET ME OTUSIDE KEITH

    I KNO WHERE U LIVE (ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so u know where keith lives huh lance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what did u guys do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**keith**

    i accidentally sent him my location

    that’s all

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wtf r u implying u pint sized...U

**uptown HUNK you up**

    you sure told him, lance （￣～￣;）

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    “accidentally” sure keith

    u don’t need to kno what i’m implying lance figure it out urself _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    how r u chat baby when ur this sinful

    u dont deserve admin status

**Shiro**

    I’ll probably be dragged into this mess. Again.

    I’m gonna turn off notifications, bye.

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    i’m 17 not a fucking baby lance

**keith**

    @ pidge t(ツ)_/¯

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    wow thanks keith

    i was gonna volunteer to be ur wingman but u know what fuk u

**keith**

    wait

    wingman for what?

**uptown HUNK you up**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**keith**

    ????

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

_     ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wtf

  
  


**keith**

9:30 pm

 

**keith**

    wtf is happening in the chat?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    evry1 is being a bunch of fukrs

    by every1 i mean hunk n pidge

**keith**

    i know what u meant

    what was that even about anyways

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    HOW SHOUDL I KNO

    U TELK ME!!!

    *tell

**keith**

    wtf then how would i tell u when i dont know dumbass

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u cant call me dumbass when were in the same boat dumbaSS

    i hav u tagged as decent dumbass on tumblr lmao 

**keith**

    im a 10/10 take that back

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wow i didnt think u were so confident about ur basic selfies

    ur onky decent 4 now

    SPEAKIN OF

    Y WONT U REBLOG MY SELFIES ITS MUTUAL ETIQUETTE N WE RE FRIENDS NOW

**keith**

    what the fuck is mutual etiquette?

    and ur face is not my aesthetic

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    BUT??? I ALWAYS REBLOG UR SELFIES??

    ROOD

    U CAN JUST SAY U HATE MY FACE DOTN SUGARCOAT It

**keith**

    i never said i hated ur face

    ur cute

    it’s just not my blog’s aesthetic

 

9:57 pm

 

**keith**

    lance where r u

_ ✏️ ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance) is typing… _

**keith**

    i see u typing

    wait no come back

_ ✏️ ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance) is typing… _

**keith**

    dont disappear again

    i already saw u typing twice

_ ✏️ ~better than sir lancelot~ (lance) is typing… _

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WHAT R U

**keith**

    what am i what?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    HWO CAN U SAY SHTI LIKE THAT W/O BLINKIGN

**keith**

    i just said the truth theres no harm in that wtf

    oh wait fuck

    forget what i said earlier

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    TOO LTAE

    ITS RIGHT THERE I CAN SEE IT

    U THINK IM CUTE

**keith**

    NO

    i d idnt say that

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    :^)))

    SURE U DIDNT

**keith**

    go and find the message then lol

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    WH

    U FUKR U DEKETED IT

    WOW UR LOW

    TOO BAD U CANT DELETE THIS SCREENSHOT I SAVED LMAOOOO

**keith**

    u fucking asshole

    what are u even gonna do with that screenshot

    send it to the chat

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    GOOD IDEA

    THNKS 

**keith**

    dont u fucking dare

    i wont reblog ur selfies if u send it

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u never reblog them anyway whats th differnece

**keith**

    check ur notes

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    hoLY SHUT MY PHONES BLWOIN UP??

    IM FAMOUS

    HOW MANY FOLLOWERS DO U HAV WTF

**keith**

    too many for my liking

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    GIVE THEM 2 ME

    LETS SWICTH 

**keith**

    no

    i made u famous be content

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    I STILL HAV LESS THAN 100 THO

    thats not fame

**keith**

    theyll come soon lol

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok...ok i wont send it 2 the chat

    ur secret opinion is safe w me ;^)))

**keith**

    k

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    did u just k me agaun

    WANNA GO (ง’̀-‘́)ง 

**keith**

    what is it with u and ‘k’

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u dont just end a convo with “”k”” r u even aware of these basic internt rules

**keith**

    who even cares about that

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    I DO

    OBV

    HOW DO I RESPOND TO FUKIN ““K””

 

**keith** sent a picture

10:19 pm

 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    did

    did u just send me a fukin special k cereal box pic

    idk if im mad bc its k or amused bc that was a great pun 9.5/10

_ *keith is now offline _

 

**Daft Hunk** +1(780) xxx-xxxx

**Lance:** _ you sent a picture _

LOOK AT THS SCREENSHOT I TOOK BEFORE KEITH DELETED THE MESSAFE 

**Hunk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and the sweet comments!!  
> we appreciate them all a lot ;0


	6. A Litter of Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay!! We're back with a longer chapter, we hope you all enjoy!!

**keith**

**Sunday**

 

**keith**

    lance

    r u there

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    sup B)

**keith**

    i have something to show u

 

**keith sent a picture**

4:03 pm

 

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    IS THAT

    A KITTEN

    AWWWWWWWWW

    DUDE I LOV BABY ANIMALS

**keith**

    yea

    i found it in a box in between the physics and math buildings

    are cats allowed in dorms?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    Y R U ASKIN ME

    i dont dorm

    but i guessin no??? 

**keith**

    fuck it

    im keepin it

    dont tell anyone

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    OHO

    BAD BOY BREAKIN THE RULES

    U GOTTA LEMME SEE IT IN PERSON

    OR SEND VIDOES

    can u send videos on skyoe???

 

**keith sent a video**

4:10 pm

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    IM DYIN

    IM DEAD N U KILLED ME

    FRICK

    DIDNU NAME IT YET

    *DID U

**keith**

    no

    i dont have a name for her yet

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    u could name her after me

**keith**

    no

    do u have any better names

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    wow

    rood

    u just shot mmy perfectly good idea down

**keith**

    im gonna name her kitty

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    is

    is that a joke or

**keith**

    why would i joke about it?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    r u fukin serious

    i literally cant tell whn ur srs or not

    anyway do u take contrustive criticism i dont wanna hurt ur feelings

**keith**

    yea ok?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    that name fukin sucks

**keith**

    it’s not like u have a better one

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    I DO

    SHES GINGER SO

    CALL HER RED

**keith**

    thats actually not bad

    ok red it is

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    SEE I GIV GOOD SUGGESTIONS SOMETIMES

    NICE!!

    RED IS CUTE send me pics often

    n dont get caught lol

**keith**

    i wont

    i live in a suite style dorm im good for not getting caught

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    ok cook

    *cool

 

**my name is sirigane d'arkness dementia ravenway takashi is calling**

5:06 pm

 

**my name is sirigane d'arkness dementia ravenway takashi call ended**

5:07 pm

 

_**call,** 2s_

**Shiro**

    Oops, sorry I messed up. I hate this phone.

**uptown HUNK you up**

    oh, i thought you were actually starting a call

    i would have joined!

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    yeah me too!!!

    we should have a call one day

**Shiro**

    Sure! When is everyone free?

**uptown HUNK you up**

    i’m free on friday! i finish all my classes early

**keith**

    idk what this is but im free on friday too

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    we’re having a skype call

    i’m free friday too i dont have school

**coranic the mechanic**

    I’m free on Friday as well!

**uptown HUNK you up**

    lance is probably free too so that settles it! we should call and, i don’t know, play an internet game

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    DID I HERA MY NAME N GAMES IN THE SAME SENTENCE

    WHADDUP

    did u guys have a call today?? w/o me???

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    no shiro called the chat accidentally

    we should play cards against humanity during the call

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    O

    IM DOWN

    I LOV CAH

    ill wreck all of u get ready

**Shiro**

    We could play mafia too.

    Let’s see how long the call lasts.

**keith**

    sounds fun

    count me in

**uptown HUNK you up**

    i can’t wait! :)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    get ready 2 get rekt by yours truly

**keith**

    i’ll wreck ur sorry ass

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    COME @ ME BRO

**uptown HUNK you up**

    whoa keith, slow down. you only called him cute a couple of days ago and you're already jumping to that?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    hUKN

    HUNK WTFF 

    I SIAD NOT TO SAY NYTHING

**uptown HUNK you up**

    no you didn’t.

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    IT WS IMPLIED

**keith**

    lance u fucking asshole

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    KIETH

    BUDDY

    LISTNE,

    I SAID I WASTN GONNA SEND IT TO CHAT N I DIDNT OK

**uptown HUNK you up**

    i didn’t know it was suppose to be a secret….

    you have a cat?

**keith**

    im taking u off from my favourites on skype

    yeah i do i got her today

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    IM ON UR FAVES?? 

**uptown HUNK you up**

    oh cool! you should send a picture of her sometime!

**keith**

    yea u are on my favourites

**keith sent a picture**

5:29 pm

 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    a cutie

    what’s the name?

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    iM SO FLATTERD

    ur in my favs too

    CAT!!!!!

**uptown HUNK you up**

    she’s adorable!

**keith**

    i’m in ur faves too? thats nice

    her name is red

    lance helped me with the name

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    these 2 is2g

    u guys are giving me cavities

**Shiro**

    That’s an adorable cat!

**coranic the mechanic**

    A cute cat!!! 

**uptown HUNK you up**

    they’re naming cats together :’)

    red is a cute name!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    y tf r u talkin abut us like were not here

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    they seem like a married couple 2 me

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    uM

    WAHT

    NO????

**uptown HUNK you up**

    well you two definitely argue like one

**keith**

    NO

    WE ARE NOT

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    he’s in denial aww

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    FGIHT ME

    WHER DO U LIVE PIDGE

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    I LIVE IN CANADA FIGHT ME

**uptown HUNK you up**

    don’t tease them so much pidge! you’ll embarrass them

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    o shit u live so far away

    i didnt think ud live up there whats it like

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    i’ll try not to

    it’s cold and gr8 in canada

    everyone is nice and poutine is the best thing in the world

**keith**

    everyone except for u pidge

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    canada is th perfect place 2 house ur cold heart

    OOOOOH I WENT THERE

**uptown HUNK you up**

    LANCE

    KEITH

    THAT WAS SO MEAN

**keith**

    pidge was rude first

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    :(

    yeah i get that a lot anyways

    i’ll shove maple leaves up ur asses

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    aw buddy dont feel sa

    o

    just when i was gnna try 2 comfort u

    n mayb apologize

    u suc

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    stfu lance

    has anyone here even been to canada smh

**alluring allura**

    I visited canada for a few weeks in the summer! It’s beautiful there :D

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    nice!!

    where did u go?

**uptown HUNK you up**

    i’ve never been but i’ve had poutine before! it’s really good

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    its 2 cold over there my ass wud freeze

**keith**

    i grew up in canada it’s not that cold ur just too weak

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    o yeah?? id like to see u surviv in hot climates 2 fukr

    bet u cant

**keith**

    waterloo is fukin hot i can survive hot climates

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    pls 

**uptown HUNK you up**

    “we don’t argue,” says lance, as he proceeds to argue

**alluring allura**

    Toronto!

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    oh cool!!! i’m from ottawa that’s not too far

**alluring allura**

    By the way! I saw mentions about a call on Friday? I’ll be free, but I’ll join in later!!

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    stfu hunk thus isnt arguing is friendly banter

    *this

    theres a difference

    COOL MORE PPL

**keith**

    nice

    everyone goes to toronto no one goes to waterloo

**uptown HUNK you up**

    the more the merrier!

    i can’t wait for the call! 

 

**my name is sirigane d'arkness dementia ravenway takashi**

**Friday**

 

**Shiro**

    Is everyone here?

**uptown HUNK you up**

    yeah! i’ll be just a moment though, i need to get something done really quick, but you can start once everyone else gets here

**Shiro**

    Okay, I’ll get my laptop! Can someone host for me while I’m getting ready?

**keith**

    yea sure i can do it

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    YOOO

    WHOS READY 2 GAME

    LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO L

    r we startin it now??

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    i made the game

[ https://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=42069 ](https://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=42069)

    password is “dicksoutforsiri”

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    shiro is gonna yell @ u for that pass lmao

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    no regrets

**keith**

    im starting the call now

    join whenever

 

**my name is sirigane d'arkness dementia ravenway takashi is calling**

9:49 pm

 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    i’ll join in a bit my internet is acting up

**~better than sir lancelot~ (lance)**

    OK HURRY UP!!!

 

Lance playfully tapped his microphone and leaned in so his voice was clear enough for the others to hear. “Hey! Do I sound okay?”

“I can hear you just fine,” a gravelly voice greeted him. 

_ So this is what Keith’s voice sounds like.  _ Lance thought to himself, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Wow,” he laughed, “you don’t sound at all like how you type.”

“You sound just as obnoxious as you are in text,” Keith shot back. Lance could practically hear him smirking on the other end.

He scoffed, placing a hand on his chest like Keith can see (he obviously can’t). “Wow, okay. I was going to give you a genuine compliment.”

Lance heard a breathy little-- _ was that a laugh? oh my god _ \--from Keith’s end before the other’s response. “Yeah? What were you going to say?”

“ _ Nothing _ . You ruined your chances so you don’t get to know.”

Another laugh, a little louder this time, filled with all the amusement in the world. Lance swore he’d stop breathing if that continued.

“I’ll give you a compliment if you give me one.”

He paused, biting his lips, stopping the smile that wanted to form right then and there. “You first.”

Lance almost suspected Keith would flake out, say “sike! Got you worked up over nothing!”, or give one of those half-assed things he called compliments. What he didn’t expect was a bluntly stated, “Your voice is kind of cute.”

Lance would deny for years the fact that his face burned with red after that. “I-. Uh.”

Keith laughed,  _ again. “ _ What, you have nothing to say? You’re always so talkative online. I’m surprised.”

“Shut up! How are you the same person? I thought you were going to sound brooding and melodramatic or boring and stale but you actually sound  _ normal!” _

“That’s your idea for a compliment? Guess you can’t do better than that.” 

Lance pouted at Keith’s comment. “You’ll never get me to admit that you have a cute voice you little--!”

A new voice bursts into laughter. It’s not Keith’s; the voice is much higher pitched and-- _ OH. SHIT.  _

“Wow, that was gay.” Pidge’s icon lit up with blue as they spoke. 

“What the fuck Pidge, how long were you here?” Keith said. 

“I came in right after Lance.”

“You were listening this whole time?”

“Yeah, you guys sounded really gay.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Lance squeaked, beyond embarrassed. His heart was beating and he wasn’t exactly sure why. It’s like he’d been caught doing something scandalous, but talking to Keith wasn’t  _ scandalous _ .

“Why should I?”

“You were practically spying!”

“I feel like the colon-three-c emoji right now.”

“I feel betrayed, Pidge. Some friend you’re turning out to be.”

“Hey everyone!” a new voice greeted the trio, this time a much lower and smoother voice. 

“Oh hey Shiro. What’s up?” Pidge replied.

“Pretty excited for the game! I don’t think I’ve ever played Cards Against Humanity before.”

Lance gasped at the same time Pidge made some muffled sound of surprise. “ _ What _ ? Do you live under a rock or something?”

“Get with the times, Shiro! You’re the older here and yet, probably the only one who hasn’t played it.” Pidge said as Lance heard a muffled noise of someone’s hair hitting a microphone repeatedly.

“I haven’t played it either.” Keith chimed in.

Lance didn’t have time to deny swooning a little to Keith’s voice as the pure disbelief took over instead. “You’re a college kid and you haven’t played  _ once? _ You’ve been missing out, man.”

“Like a normal college student, I actually study instead of spending my time playing games online.” Keith retorted.

“Dude, that’s not what normal college students do. You gotta live a little.”

“What’s that about normal college students?” A familiar voice came in. 

Lance grinned. “Hunk! Can you believe that all Keith does is study? He’s never played CAH!”

Hunk gasped and it’s exaggerated, Lance could tell. “No way.”

“We gotta drag him to an on campus CAH game sometime.”

“Um... “ Keith paused, “why are you making bird noises? Aren’t we playing Cards Against Humanity?” The entire call burst into laughter, with Lance repeatedly slamming his fists on the table.

“What? Why is everyone laughing?”

“Yeah--why is everyone laughing? What did we miss?” An accented voice spoke. Was that European? Allura?

“Are we starting the game?” The heaviest New Zealand accent Lance had ever heard said. That must’ve been Coran. He had a feeling.

“We should soon! I sent the link and the password to the game in the chat earlier. Not everyone is in the game yet,” Pidge mumbled into their microphone.

“Only if you change the password, Pidge.” Shiro replied in a stern tone.

“Um? No? Please. Just join the fucking game, Shiro.” 

“Fine, fine.” Shiro sighed.

“Prepare your asses ‘cause they’re about to be served,” Lance boasted once everyone was in the game.

“The only ass that’s gonna get served is yours, Lance.” Keith scoffed, taking Lance’s stupid challenge.

Pidge snickered, trying hard to make as little noise as possible, “you’re both nasty.”

“Excuse,” Lance said. “Fight me, Pidge.”

“I’d rather you go and fight Keith.”

“What? Why me? I don’t wanna fight that noodle.”

“ _ EXCUSE _ . IS IT BULLY LANCE NIGHT?” He could hear Hunk stifling giggles in the call, the traitor.

“Oh yeah, is everyone ready?” Pidge changed the topic.

“I’m ready!” Shiro chirped.

“Ready!” Allura confirmed.

“I’m good to go.” Keith mumbled.

“Ready!” Coran exclaimed.

 

✂

 

Pidge won 18 out of 25 games. Despite being the youngest and treated as the chat baby, they played the most sinful cards. There was never a round where Keith and Lance weren’t tied. The two of them both frustrated but somehow enjoying the banter that would happen--too often--during the call. Hunk won a few games, he would use Lance’s bias to his advantage whenever his best friend was card czar. Shiro would giggle every time he won a round, amazed at how lucky he is with each win. Lance thought it was cute. Coran won a single game, through sheer luck of good cards. It was as if the game had given them all to him so Lance swore to the call that that round was rigged. Allura suspected the entire site was rigged, because she didn’t come close to winning once.

“I’m heading of to bed kids. It’s 4 a.m. and I have class at Kumon tomorrow. Bye!” Pidge said as they hastily left the call.

“Of course they’re sleeping at 4 am… I’m really concerned for that child.” Shiro sighed. 

“Does it even surprise you. They can definitely survive college then.” Keith commented.

“Well, I have to go too. Good night you guys! Tonight was really fun!” Shiro announced while he typed out farewells for each member.

“Night, Shiro!” Lance said, followed by Hunk. “Hunk, are you still alive? You’re almost never up this late.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired, actually. I should probably go to bed. You too, Lance.”

“Nah.”

“ _ Lance _ .”

“ _ Nah.” _

“ _ Goodnight, Lance _ .”

“And then there were..four? Are you guys there?”

“Oh! I have to go too! Good bye everyone!” Coran said as if he just woke up from a 5 minute nap in class. 

“Bye — ” Lance hadn’t even finished his sentence before Coran left the call. “O...kay?”

“It’s fine,” Allura piped in. “He does that often.”

“You talk about him all the like you guys know each other? Are you guys close friends?”

“Yes, actually! We’ve been speaking for about three years now, over the internet. We’ve met before when he studied abroad to the UK a year ago.”

“That’s cool! Wait a minute, did you say UK? Isn’t it like, really late over there?!”

There’s silence on the line before Allura answered. “It’s 9 a.m.”

Lance squawked. “Allura, holy shit. Go to bed.”

“Right. Night, Lance!”

“G’night!”

Lance expected the call to end right then and there, but he realized a moment later that he wasn’t the one hosting the call, and there was still one other person there. “Keith? You still there…?”

“Hm? Yeah. I’m doing homework. Why are you still up?”

Lance’s eyebrows rose. “Homework? After a CAH game? Is that all you do?”

“Lance.” Keith called out his name. Lance felt his heart plummet down a cliff and jump back up for a second. 

“Y — ” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah?”

“I’m a physics and chem major taking 5 classes a term, why do you think I wouldn’t be doing my homework?”

Lance won’t admit the fact that he was slightly disappointed. He wasn’t even sure why. “Um, because it’s past 4 a.m. on a Friday. How are you real.”

“I have a hard time sleeping so if I’m still awake, I’d rather be productive.” Keith answered him promptly. Lance could hear frantic scribbling coming from the other side. 

“Oh,” Lance answered. “Are you always up this late? It looks like you are when you’re up liking a million of my posts on Tumblr at 3am all the time”

“Then why are you up if you’re calling me out? Go to sleep.”

“I’m a night owl, okay. I do all my best thinking past midnight. Plus, sleep is for the weak.” and, as if his body hated him, he yawned at that exact moment to disprove his point. Lame.

“Sounds like you’re the weak one here.” Keith laughed at him. 

Is Lance getting a heart attack at 4 am in the morning? He can’t even find it in himself to be offended at being called weak when Keith’s laughter is the best thing he’d heard all day. He won’t call it cute though, not to himself.

“Shut up,” he mumbled instead, a half-assed comeback paired with a slight blush on his face.

“Aren’t you tired? You should go to bed.” Keith muttered, yawning too. 

“No way, the night is still young.”

“Yeah, I know. What do we even do?”

Lance shrugged, realized Keith wouldn’t see that, and said, “I dunno. We can talk. About life. Play another game of twenty questions, voice edition.”

“Sounds good to me. How come I’ve never seen you at school?”

“I’m pretty sure the Arts and Humanities buildings are like, all the way across campus from the Science ones, so.”

“I know that but… The Science faculty’s library is really close to the Arts area.”

“Well I don’t know to look for some guy with the world’s most outdated hairstyle when I’m going to class.”

“Good thing I haven’t seen an obnoxiously cute arts student then.” Keith huffed. 

“What the fuck,” Lance squeaked, embarrassingly high pitched. He was caught off guard, that was all. “Can you  _ not _ ?”

“Not what? I take it back then.” Lance can’t tell what Keith’s trying to tell him from the tone of his voice. Is Keith joking or is he serious? 

“Are you just messing with me?”

“I’m not. It’s late and the lack of sleep is probably getting to your head.”

Lance frowned, his high expectations crashing down around him. “Well, I’m not going to sleep if you’re not going.”

“Okay, I don’t mind being awake at this hour if you are too. I like hearing your obnoxious voice.”

Lance was burning suddenly. Isn’t is almost fall? His room isn’t that hot, is it? He felt his face, just to be sure he wasn’t coming down with a fever. His cheeks were actually warm. Oh.

“Lance?” 

“Your voice is nice too, I guess,” Lance murmured.

Keith’s end became quiet, all Lance could hear was static. What happened to Keith? Did he pass out? Did he fall asleep on Lance?  _ What?  _ “Keith?”

After a long pause, there was a familiar but much quieter voice. “Thanks… I guess.” Keith mumbled into his microphone. 

Lance couldn’t help it when the smile spread across his mouth. “Wanna get back to twenty questions?”

Keith sighed in relief, “Okay, you start.”

 

✂

 

**my name is sirigane d'arkness dementia ravenway takashi**

 

**_Call,_ ** _ 9hrs 56 mins 9 s _

 

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    i’ve never been this tired before

    i’m dead

    who were left in the call??

    almost 10 hrs jfc

**keith**

    just me and lance

    we talked for another 3 hrs

**schrödinger’s nya (pidge)**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

    tbh i’m not surprised

**keith**

    ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys we're so sorry for the ridiculous delay of the chapter update!! Life happened, we're both in uni so we're both really busy (I'm dying why am I an engineering major rip).  
> Anyways!! Thank you all for still reading the fic we really appreciate it!!!  
> Just a heads up, updates might be very very irregular now. Hopefully we'll get back into the regular updates soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> We'll be updating every week on Thursdays  
> Also thanks Lee (@yahabutt) for being our wonderful beta [kiss emoji]  
> BTW, thanks QQ (@semi8ta) for the meme-y skype names, you're our saviour. [kissy emoji]  
> Our twitters are: @hinatella and @viictuuris. huu (hit us up)  
> who actually clicked the links? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
